Contemporary optical communications and related systems require an increasingly greater symbol rate to meet ever increasing capacity demands for such communications. Attempts at increasing the symbol rate of such systems however, are oftentimes accompanied by a corresponding increase in the speed of associated electronics. Consequently, methods, structures and systems that enhance the symbol rate of optical communications systems while not requiring a corresponding increase in electronic performance, would represent a welcome addition to the art.